20 kisses: Dimitri and Rose
by VanillAngel
Summary: Secret encounters of fluffy moments between Dimitri and Rose set in between the VA series. Series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a cabin, between the woods at the far side of the academy were guardians used to live in. It was at the edge of campus. She stood in front of it, mouth wide open at the ruins of the cabin that she made love to him in for first time. She couldn't believe it was gone. Wiped away from existence due to the raid that night. As if it was never there in the first place and it was all just a figment of her imagination. She closed her eyes and she could see them together again, it seemed like a lifetime away now. But she still remembered every little detail; the feel of his hair between her fingers, his warmth, his smell. But the memory was slowly slipping from her grasp. .

_They laid in the small cot, arms protectively around each other because once they let go they knew this would be the end. They savoured every moment, every kiss. She rested her head on his chest, the hair he loved so much hanging around his neck and chest. He ran his fingers through it. He was twisting his finger around a strand of brown hair, curling it. They were both breathing heavily._

_"Dimitri..."She whispered, turning around to face him. He let go of her hair and raised one eyebrow._

_She smiled. She could never do that. But she loved that he could. She loved everything about him. _

_He reached for her again, placing a firm hand on her cheek and stroking it softly. _

_"Yes, Roza?" he breathed out._

_She stayed silent for a moment, studying his features. soft brown eyes, so much like her own bore into hers. She slowly shook her head, getting out of her daze. _

_"Tell me you love me again." She told him. _

_He straightened up, sitting against the wall now and she rose with him. She gripped the blanket that was on top of them lightly to her chest._

_He reached for her once more, arms stretching and bought her body closer to his. He embraced her and slowly she let go of the blanket. She pressed their bodies together and hugged him back. He bought one hand in her hair around. He rested his chin on her shoulder._

_"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Then pulled away and he repeated his words, louder and stronger. She knew then that she would never get tired of hearing that. _

_"Did you always love me?"_

_He smiled._

_"Since that moment I met you. When I saw you outside the window. Even when you were in your Pajamas and your hair was messy and you were distressed and sweaty and were running away from me, I loved you then."_

_She laughed at the thought of herself, a year ago. She remembered everything about that night, she remembered leaping off her bed and coming to Lissa's aid. She remembered catching a glance at herself in the mirror, thinking how horrible she looked. She remembered trying to escape, from the man who she would end up falling in love with. So much happened in that one year. But that wasn't important, only he was. _

_She grabbed his hand and bought it to her cheek again. He leaned into her, lips pressing softly against hers. When they pulled away, she was pinned to the bed again. He was leaning over her. She admired his features once more and he noticed her staring._

_"What?" he asked, suddenly paranoid if there was something on his face and that she might've been secretly laughing at him._

_"I love you too, comrade." _

_And she kissed him again._

**A/N Yeah I know the cabin scene was romantic enough but I had this idea for awhile and wasn't sure how to start so I started there :D **

**Reviews make me happy. Also please note that I wrote this awhile ago and only decided to post it now. I wasn't going to post anything until I finished my story **_Roses. _**But thought I may as well post something since I won't be posting for awhile. **


	2. Chapter 2

She stretched, every inch of her body throbbing in pain from the training he made her endure every day. It was harder from the normal training she went through in class. Despite getting beat up about the same in both she was still fully determined. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock.

"SHIT!" She screeched, quickly leaping from her bed and throwing the bed sheets on the floor.

She threw on some clothes and shoes as fast as she could. Rose sprinted out of her dorm room and headed towards the gym. She quickened her pace as she watched the sun go down, indicating the start of the vampiric day.

In awe, she watched all the beautiful colours of sunset mix together in the sky. She always loved sunset and wished she could enjoy it more often -

**BUMP**!

She slammed into his chest and staggered backwards. Rose was already forming a defensive attack on who ever she just slammed into before she even bothered to get a good look at him. She readied her arms, preparing herself.

Dimitri chuckled. The sound of his voice made her freeze. Oh how much she loved his laugh. He placed his hand on hers, pulling them down from the air to break her defensive mode. His hands steadied her.

"Ready for anything, eh?" he teased.

She ignored him and shook him off, feeling embarrassed.

"How do you wake up this early everyday?" she whined. She had only had a couple of lessons so far and was still not used to this. The jetlag due to her running on vampire day again was throwing her off a little too. She suddenly longed the sunlight once more. Rose could only see the outline of Dimitri's face as darkness hit. But all the same he was still breath-taking and stunningly beautiful as always. Even in the dark.

_Stop it!_ She told herself. She had to stop acting all little giggling school girl in front of her hot mentor. She glanced around the place. No one was awake yet. It would take at least an hour for everyone to get up and for real activity to start around the place. She secretly enjoyed having Dimitri for herself. Even though it was as short amount of time.

"Are we going laps again?" she asked as he led her to the field.

He suppressed a smile, knowing how much she hated it and what her reaction would be like. "Yup." he said, smacking his lips loudly together on the last letter. She groaned dramatically and pretended to be in major pain.

"Come on. I'll run with you." he said. She brightened up, on occasions or when she was being a whiny bitch, he joined her on her runs. It was motivating and distracted at the same time. But she loved it when he ran next to her, she felt safer somehow.

Sensing her change of mood he gave her one of his rare smiles. But then, much to her disappointment, he then hid behind his guardian mask. No more teasing or mocking anymore. He was back to being her mentor. Before or after their sessions, Dimitri would occasionally let his guard down and talk to her like she was a normal person. But once the training started he was her mentor.

They started to jog, slowly at first. Then gradually getting faster. She matched her pace to his, struggling to keep up because he had a height advantage and bigger feet over her short legs and smaller figure. Although she was determined to keep up with him. Rose started to push herself to run faster and faster until she was finally sprinting. He was surprised at first, but let her ran ahead as he jogged only a couple of feet behind.

She knew he was letting her beat him but still enjoyed being in the lead. She straightened up and lifted her head high feeling giddy and happy all on the sudden.

But her victory was short lived. Not watching her feet properly, she accidently tripped over them.

As a guardian she wasn't supposed to be clumsily and she felt so embarrassed at her error. Even a novice like herself won't be stupid enough not to watch their feet.

She fell backwards, tripping over Dimitri who tried to catch her but ended up falling too in the process. They both rolled backwards, Dimitri falling flat on his face first. He groaned and rolled to his back just as Rose crashed into him.

She fell on him hard, landing on top of his chest and her chin on his forehead. A small pause was followed after that. Then they both laughed awkwardly. Rose attempted to quickly pull herself together and away. She secretly enjoyed being in his position with Dimitri. Heck, it was what she'd fanaticized about since first laying her eyes on him! But she knew she couldn't stay like that. He was her mentor. With a mental sigh, Rose tried to move her feet down to slide off him. In the process her body lowered. Her face reached his just as he tried to get up himself.

Their lips pressed together.

They could've stayed there kissing for hours, both of them were both wrapped around the heat of it. The warmness of his mouth trapping her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same around her. They all of the sudden forgot everything. That she was his student and he was her mentor, the age difference.

To Dimitri, the second her lips landed on his, he was stunned. Out of instinct he kissed her back without even realizing what he was doing. Even though that was the truth Dimitri knew there was more to it than that. He secretly wanted her too.

Finally, something inside Dimitri snapped, reminding him that he was her mentor. He quickly pulled away from her. He regretted it.

They both swore under their breath at what just happened when they realized what they're both. They were both panted. Rose enjoyed it, but she couldn't admit it. Little did she know that secretly he did too. They both stayed in their position for a moment, thinking at how they want to play this. She glanced at his worried face.

She wanted to kiss him more, him to want her to. But what he needs was more important. She could barely gather her own thoughts on the situation. She enjoyed kissing him so much. She had kissed lots of boys in her short 17 years, but he was by far the best kisser she had encountered.

He looked embarrassed and ashamed. Anger boiled inside of her. Why was he doing that? Was it really that bad kissing her?

The anger was soon replaced by stress and she begun to understand him. What if someone saw them? What if Dimitri lost his job? She racked her mind for a solution, knowing that doing the right thing would deny her happiness. Doing the right thing sucks.

She mentally slapped herself as she stumbled up to her feet.

"It never happened." She said, slyly, smiling at him. He looked surprised as her words hit. He allowed himself to smile a little too. It was the best way out. The perfect way to avoid everything: All that complication that the little kiss had created. She put her hand out and he took it as she helped him up to his feet.

"It never happened." He agreed.

Pain shot through her all of the sudden. She wanted him so, so badly. But she couldn't, she told herself. She squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt his lips brush softly against her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. It was so fast, so light and soft and sweet. Rose was left wondering whether she imaged it or not.

"Go get ready for class, Rose." he told her swiftly as he walked away.

She watched him go, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

**A/N OMG GUYS NOT COUNTING TODAY THERE IS JUST 4 MORE DAYS LEFT UNTIL LAST SACRIFICE! I think that sort of speaks of itself. I AM SO HAPPY! Finally the long wait is coming to an end! ****Aww though I'm really sad It's ending... Excuse my obession. And BTW sorry for not updating in ages I was busy with my exams last month and was doing nanowrimo (over 60,000 words!) Sorry for the rant ;p **

**Review? :D**


End file.
